


22 - Do These Tacos Tase Funny To You?

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Overdose, Rick and TC are the MVP's of this round, Rick knowing people to the rescue, Thomas Magnum Whump, Whumptober 2020, Withdrawal, drugged, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: For once, she’s waking up in a strange room, and she remembers exactly what happened to get her here.Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawal
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	22 - Do These Tacos Tase Funny To You?

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why these are so short is cuz we write them late at night and need sleep cuz we're unhealthy college students, totally not cuz we don't know how to end the stories.   
> Totally. That's why.   
> Anyways, it's technically tomorrow (1:24am) but we haven't slept so its still today for us. (Also its still today for y'all cuz timezones - if you're in the states - so ha, there's that.)   
> Enjoy!   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

While this isn’t the first time she’s woken up in a strange room with Thomas Magnum asleep across from her, it is the first time in a while that she’s immediately felt nauseous.

Juliet takes a moment after she wakes, a strange feeling in her stomach as she tries to blink past the fuzziness of her mind.

It takes her another moment to coordinate her body enough to move toward the PI, dragging her legs behind her as she moves to sit against the wall he’s propped up against.

“Thomas.”

He doesn’t answer her, still asleep, and she reaches her arm up to sluggishly poke his face.

“Wake up.”

She keeps poking his cheek, accidentally poking him in the forehead a couple of times, before he starts waking up.

She’s made sure he isn’t dead, so once she sees that he’s coming around she focuses on other things, like what’s been going on to get them into this situation.

For once, she’s waking up in a strange room, and she remembers exactly what happened to get her here.

Thomas was working on a case, something involving a woman who had come to him, pressured into being a drug mule for one of the local gangs.

He’d dragged her into the case, in another attempt to get her to agree to be his partner, and they had been asking questions, down by the docks that this particular gang was known to frequent.

She supposes they’ve asked one too many questions, judging by where they are.

“Higggggie?”

Her eyebrow slowly inches up her face, turning to look at her companion to see him staring at her, skin clammy as he takes shallow breaths.

She sees the panic in his dilated eyes, and knows they’ve likely both been drugged, knowing that she’d usually be far more concerned about his state of mind, if they were sober.

“We’re drugged,” she explains, speaking with harsh breaths and feeling like she’s on a top, her sense of balance almost nonexistent as she wobbles to her feet.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, leaning her entire back against the wall as Thomas sits, and she knows she should be concerned about him, but she’s focusing on how to get out.

There’s a door on the wall to their left, and when she reaches it, it takes her five different wild swings of her arm to get her hand on the handle.

That’s a _great_ sign.

Juliet puts pressure on the door, surprised when it actually opens and she falls forward, only to be caught in someone’s arms.

“Woah, Higgie.”

She’s pulled up to see TC holding onto her arms, while Rick moves past him to check on Thomas, already explaining.

“A friend reached out and said that you two were here, I pulled some strings and we’re getting you out of here.”

She doesn’t see him crouch by Thomas, but she does feel TC’s arms tense.

“He isn’t breathing.”

Juliet frowns, sloppily turning around in TC’s arms to look, seeing that oh, yeah.

Thomas isn’t breathing.

_That’s probably bad._

She’s suddenly being rushed out, TC handing her off to Rick as he picks Thomas up in a fireman’s carry, already out the door by the time she makes it two steps.

“Screw it,” she hears Rick mumble, and a squeak leaves her mouth as the world _spins_ , Rick picking her up and moving quickly down the hall.

Her stomach churns again, the sun not helping her get her bearings as he puts her in the passenger seat of the Ferrari, TC having already taken the Island Hopper van to get Thomas away.

She keeps a vague grasp on reality, enough to idly wonder how Rick knows the code to the Ferrari, but not enough to realize that Thomas would’ve told him.

When they arrive at the hospital, TC’s waiting with two EMT’s and a stretcher.

She doesn’t pay attention to her two friends as they talk, quickly being put onto the stretcher as she drifts.

As she’s getting rolled away, she reaches out to grab Rick’s wrist.

He pauses, looking toward her, and she’s honestly not sure what she’s asking for.

She stares at their hands for a moment, and he seems to understand something she doesn’t as he takes her hand and squeezes it.

“He’ll be okay, Higgie. We’ll make sure of it.”

That gets her to let go, and she drifts off into darkness.

~*~

She wakes up in a hospital bed, Kumu and Katsumoto in the room with her while she wakes.

Her mind is a bit less foggy, and she knows she needs to ask about Thomas, but she’s still a bit hazy as to why.

She tries to speak, mouth feeling full of cotton as she lets out a small groan.

Kumu reacts first, holding out a small cup with a straw near her face as she murmurs her name, letting her take a couple sips of water.

“Hi, Juliet, how are you feeling?”

The older woman swipes the hair off of her face, checking her temperature as she goes.

Juliet swallows a couple of times, Gordon stepping forward a bit to hear her response.

“How’s Thomas?”

They both smile a bit, not surprised that that’s her response.

“He’s in the ICU right now, they’re making sure he’ll be alright,” Kumu replies, a small, worried smile on her face.

“Rick and TC are with him now,” Gordon supplies, watching her.

She swallows hard, sniffling a bit as her head drifts away from them, her mind focusing on keeping the water she’d just drank from making a reappearance.

Once the nausea has gone down, she looks to Gordon with a question in mind.

“You were dosed with a barbiturate; Thomas was given a bit more by accident. It’s going to be a hell of a withdrawal, but you should both be alright.”

She frowns, still concerned, but before she can ask more questions, she feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

Wincing as she curls in on herself, she lets out a low whine while Kumu runs her hand through her hair, making reassuring noises.

“You’re going through withdrawals, now. It’s alright, we’re not leaving your side,” Kumu reassures, and Juliet watches through squinted eyes while she sends a pointed glare toward their friend.

“Yeah, we’ll be right here.”

She gives a small, pained smile.

Eventually, the stomach cramps get so bad that they call a doctor in, getting a light sedative that helps her sleep.

~*~

The one part of this whole case that she doesn’t remember is the withdrawal.

She discovers later that Gordon and Kumu had sat by her side the whole time, comforting and helping her as she hallucinated and couldn’t feed herself, due to the tremors.

Thomas had a rougher time, she hears, having dealt with seizures and heart issues while Rick and TC fretted.

She’s released from the hospital before him, and they may as well have kept her there, as she only went home long enough to shower and change clothing before going back to the hospital to sit by Thomas’s bedside.

From that point forward, every time he wakes up, coherent or not, she’s there.

edn


End file.
